Collection
by the-fosters-tales
Summary: Collections of my One Shots and Drabbles about AdamsFoster and Children.. (No Brallie) I do not own these characters, all the rights are with abc Family and their writers..
1. Untitled ( AdamsFoster)

**So this one feels a little unfinished, but I will only write a second part if you guys feel like it. **

Lena just filled in the last forum of her paperwork, when someone knocked on her door. "Come in" she answered and sighed, Lena had actually hoped that she would be done for today. "Don't worry, just came by to drop off some files" Timothy said when he walked in seeing the disappointing look on the Vice Principals face. "Thank you" she gracefully smiled and started packing her stuff, assuming that Timothy didn't need an Invite to leave her office. But apparently he did she thought looking back up "You need anything?" Lena curiously asked. "Euhm no, I don't need anything. I was just wondering, how is your pregnancy going?" The Brunettes face fell instantly but changed back to a fake smile, all in less than one second. She intently stared into Timothy's brown eyes not knowing if she should say it to him, it wasn't even his business to know what happened. "It was all going fine, but there were some complication and-"Lena stopped in the middle of her sentence grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Anyway, it's actually none of your business but I had a miscarriage" She swallowed and grabbed her keys gesturing that she wanted to leave and lock the door. Timothy quietly shuffled out of Lena's office and waited until she had locked the door "I'm sorry" he said as a reaction to the news Lena had just told him. Lena nodded and walked away, trying her hardest to not breaking down so she swallowed the lump in her throat and greeted her children cheerfully who were waiting for her at the car. The way home was like any normal ride home the children talked about everything that had happened and the assignments they needed to make.

The Brunette let out a big sigh when the last person closed the door of the car, she slowly let her hands fall down from the steering wheel into her lap. She just needed a little alone time before facing reality again, Lena unbuckled her seatbelt rested her head against the chair closed her eyes and tried to relax her body. Minutes went by, before there was a small knock on the car window, her eyes slowly opened and met with two beautiful blue coloured eyes. She smiled at the sight of her wife, Stef signalled and asked if it was okay to get into the car. Lena's head slowly moved up and down, giving Stef permission to sit next to her. Stef always made her feel Safe and protected and maybe even the most important thing, Loved. The Blonde's hand carefully gripped her hand and gave it a little assuring squeeze, indicating that she is listening closely. Lena didn't know how to start the miscarriage had a big impact on both of them, she had realized that they both grieved alone in their own way. But they never had a chance to work this through together. "What are you thinking of?" Stef asked when there was a comfortable but sad tension. "Frankie" Lena sighed and focused her eyes on her Wife. Stef inhaled sharply "I miss her" she breathed out unsteady. The Brunette could read her partners eyes better than any other book, she saw all the emotions raging through her eyes. And it made her feel less alone, or not alone anymore in some strange kind of way. It wasn't often that Stef showed emotions but it hurted too much to lock those feelings away, before she could even think about what she was feeling tears escaped her eyes. The Blonde's hand tightened around Lena's and it became harder to control her tears, "I'm sorry" she whispered. Lena's emotions were all over the place, her wife was crying in front of her and she was struggling to hold back her tears. She got up a wrangled herself onto the backseat and pulled Stef with her, wrapping her arms around the Blonde's waist before she let her head sink down into her Wife's hair and letting her tears escape.


	2. This

_**An Idea that came to mind when I was on my way home. It came to mind when I was listening to**__**Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran**__**, although it's not based on the lyrics ( maybe a little) but more on the Melody and the mood of the song. It's really short though.. **_

_There's an empty bottle of wine on the floor with two matching empty glasses, surrounded by clothes.__They laid together, skin to skin,sheets tangled,legs locked and fingers intertwined. Hypnotised they stared into each others souls. Lena's lips curled into a shy smile and small blush appeared on her cheeks._

_Stef slowly takes her hand out of Lena's, raising it up to softly caress Lena's cheek. Trailing down her neck, down to her collarbone.__She smiled at the beautiful Brunette, that she could call to let her fingers wander over Lena's arm. Slowly letting them wander down to her waist, carefully pulling her closer wanting to be one. Stef placed sweet kisses on Lena's neck, nibbling on the soft skin of her sweet spot. She could hear Lena sigh in her ear, her kisses trailed up to Lena's ear._

**_"I love you"_**_She whispered, placing her head in the crook of her wife's neck, not wanting to give the darkness a chance to create space between them._**_This_**_is where she belonged.._


	3. Her Daughter

**Her Daughter**

**ANONYMOUS ASKED: **

**Can you write a prompt of Stef and Callie bonding maybe Callie finding out from Sophia that they want to "adopt" her.**

**Words; 512**

_"Where is everybody"_ Callie asked Stef when she arrived back upstairs after searching through the whole house. _"Mamma took Brandon and the Twins to the Beach, they waited for you but you were out. And Jude is at Connor's" _Stef said placing back the pillows on their bed. _"oh"_ Callie said leaning against the doorframe. _"You wanna watch a movie or something"_ Callie asked hoping she would agree. Stef smiled at the invitation Callie had verbally given her_ "Sure, Love. Why don't you pick a movie and I will make us some popcorn" S_he said placing her hand on Callie's back to push her towards the stairs._"I almost forgot, there's a letter for you on the kitchen table"_ Stef remembered._ "oh okay" _Callie said making her way to the living room. _"You're not gonna open it?"_ Stef asked curiously. _"Nah, it can wait"_ Callie answered and put the DVD in the DVD player._ "Not curious ? Or is it something secret"_ Stef said and wiggled here eyebrows. _"I don't know, I never receive letters"_ Callie said seriously and sat on the couch._"hmm, okay" _Stef said, grabbing a blanket spreading it over her and Callie placing the bowl of popcorn on her lap.

Halfway into the movie Callie got up _"bathroom"_ she said to stef who looked at her with a confused face. The whole time during the movie Callie couldn't stop thinking about the letter. So Callie washed her hands and made her way back to the kitchen to grab the letter.

_"You wanna see what's in it"_ Callie asked Stef pausing the movie. _"Sure, if you don't mind". _Callie ripped open the envelope and got the letter out. Her eyes quickly scanned the letter, _Not signing the paper, give you a change, want to adopt you, Sophia. _The letter was from Sophia, telling her that she convinced our dad to give me a chance and come live with them. Like, they want to adopt me.

After reading the letter carefully Stef scooted closer to Callie and wrapped her arms around her _"hey, look at me"._ Callie looked at Stef, trying to hold back the tears. Finally when she found her place, her safe haven. The Quinns thought it would be funny to give her a chance, and they wanted her to come live with them. _"It's okay, Lena and I will do everything in our power to make sure that you're staying here. We are not letting you go"_ Stef said Kissing her temple. Silent tears rolled down Callie's cheek._ "Always, bad things always happen. It's like they're always trying to take away all the good things that ever happen to me"_ Callie angrily said._" I know, Love"_ Stef said pulling _**her Daughter**_ closer into her. _"Let's talk about this later, yes?". "yes"_ Callie confirmed and played the movie again. Callie's eyes slowly closed and fluttered open, finding it hard to stay awake._ "come here"_ Stef said patting the pillow on her lap. Just for one last time Callie allowed herself to look into those beautiful blue eyes that showed nothing but love, before she fell asleep


	4. Safe Again

**Tumblr Request, thank you guys for all the reviews I haven't had time to really reply to them but here's another one shot.**

**Please forgive me if it looks short and stuff but I'm still trying to figure out how this works and stuff :)**

**Also I apologize for grammar mistakes but I'm trying the best I can since English isn't my first language..**

**Safe Again**

**ANONYMOUS SAID:**  
><strong>um, a request for a short story would be Jude andor Lena figuring out about the fire at Girls United and giving Callie lots of love and telling her how happy he/she/they are/is that she's okay :) Of course, you don't have to write it but just if you want to!**

**Words :523**

_"How was the trip "_ Stef asked when Lena and Jude sat down at the kitchen table.

_"It was okay" _Jude answered _"it was okay ?"_ Lena said trying to sound offended.

Jude laughed at Lena's attempt _"Where's Callie" _He said looking around, trying to change the subject so he didn't have to explain why it was okay.

_"Callie is upstairs taking a nap" _Stef said placing two glasses of lemonade in front of the only two people that weren't informed yet about what happened last night. _"Why, it's 2 pm ?"_ Lena asked.

_"Yesterday around midnight I got a call from Rita " _stef sighed sitting down next to Jude, and taking a look at the two curious faces that were waiting to hear what she had to tell.

_"She asked if I could pick Callie up because there had been a fire at the group home"_ Stef brought carefully not wanting to shock Jude.

_"is she okay, can I see her"_ Jude said alarmed jumping of the stool.

_"Calm down Buddy, she's fine just a little tired" _Stef said pulling him back onto the stool.

_"What about the other girls"_ lena asked. _"They're all fine, one of the girls had to go to the hospital but she will be okay. I haven't heard the whole story, I just forced Callie into bed" _Stef chuckled at the thought of Callie not wanting to go to bed because she wanted to do something about the whole situation.

Just on queue Callie walked in _"Callie"_ Jude almost yelled and jumped in her arms.

_"Hey Buddy, I'm happy to see you again"_ Callie said hugging her little brother tighter.

_"I'm glad you're safe"_ he said wriggling himself more into her._ "Me too Bud"_ she whispered kissing the top of his head.

_"hey slug a bug"_ Lena said looking at the tired girl that was still hugging her little brother.

_"Hey, how was the trip"_ Callie asked trying to make her way to the kitchen table with Jude's arms around her waist.

_"It was fun"_ Lena answered looking over to Jude who was being clingy. _"Jude I'm going to sit down now, okay?"_ Callie informed Jude_. _

_"Oh, right" _he said letting go of her so she could sit down, while he sat back down next to Stef.

_"Mama told me what happened last night, you okay? "_ Lena asked wanting to hear Callie say it herself that she was okay. _"_

_Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired but that's okay" _Callie smiled. Lena stood up to refill her glass with lemonade _"Callie ?"_ She asked showing her a glass.

_"No thank you "_ she answered knowing what she asked. _"I'm just really glad you're not hurt, because I wouldn't know how I would deal with you being hurt again"_ Lena said hugging the girl that grew so close to her. Callie turned around wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and resting her head against her stomach. Stef looked in adoration at her Wife and Daughter, these were the moment that she would always remember.

_"I love you Callie"_ Lena whispered kissing her forehead.

_ "I love you too"_ Callie whispered back tightening her grip around Lena's waist.


End file.
